


Chocolate Anniversary

by ink_like_starlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Beginnings, Chocolate, Cute, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nutella, One Shot, One-Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet, chocolate spread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_like_starlight/pseuds/ink_like_starlight
Summary: It's the morning of Adrien and Marinette's eight month anniversary. Marinette got some too sweet chocolate spread for Adrien, planning on licking it off him as a gift, but he turns the tables on her. One-shot.





	Chocolate Anniversary

It’s been eight months since Marinette and Adrien began dating, and four years before that being friends that occasionally met up to study for university exams. Adrien, the best boyfriend in the world according to Marinette, deserved an amazing gift. But what could she possibly give someone who had everything?

The idea came to her while helping her parents make chocolate pastries.

Now, the morning of their sixth month anniversary, after Adrien presented her with a silver, teardrop-shaped necklace, it was time to give him his gift. Sitting cross legged on the bed in Marinette’s flat, she slid the black and green gift bag to Adrien, sitting across from her. Joy and excitement lighting his eyes, Adrien pulled away the gift tissue, slid the wide red ribbon off, and unearthed a small jar of Nutella. 

He glanced up to meet her eyes and asked, “Chocolate hazelnut spread?” 

Marinette smiled. “You said you’d never tried it before. Try it!”

He did, dipping in his finger and sucking a bit of it from the tip. “It’s  _ really _ sweet, just like you. Unlike you, I don’t know if I can handle having much of it at once.” 

It was a challenge suppressing her joy at hearing the response she predicted. “Hmmm,” she said, eyebrows knitting together, faking confusion. “Let me try it.” 

Reaching over, she dipped Adrien’s finger back into the overly sweet chocolate spread. She was sure to make eyes contact as she drew his finger between her lips and sucked. Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise, then arousal, as Marinette’s tongue glided over his finger. Warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach at Adrien’s deep groan. 

Innocently, as if she was unaware of the large bulge growing underneath Adrien’s pants, Marinette said, “It tastes fine to me.”

Mischief danced in Adrien’s bright green eyes. “Oh, you wicked little thing. I guess I’ll just have to try some more. Maybe if I spread it on something…” 

Before she knew it, he smeared a dab of Nutella across her neck, right above the chain of her new necklace, and Adrien was at it. His mouth licked and sucked and bit her chocolate covered skin hard enough to leave a mark. The mixture of pain and arousal had her melting in his grip. Her breasts, growing heavy and sensitive, peaked through her oversized t-shirt. Without stopping his exploration of her throat, his hand came up and began gently brushing over one nipple through the shirt. He knew how sensitive her nipples got, and it seemed he was intent on exploiting this fact. 

Only when there was no trace of Nutella left on her neck, he pulled away and whispered, “You taste so much better.” 

He paused long enough to pull her shirt off and move his mouth to her skin. Marinette cried out, body curving into his touch. “This was supposed to be my gift to you,” she managed between labored breaths. 

Heat and wetness were building between her legs. And she was suddenly very glad she slept in just a t-shirt and panties. Cupping his length with her hand, she drew another groan from Adrien’s lips. 

“Someone’s being naughty,” he said, picking up the red ribbon Marinette originally planned to use as a blindfold, and fastened her wrists together onto the headboard. Laid out in nothing but a red bow, black panties and a silver necklace, she was completely vulnerable. She trusted him to never abuse this power, and that aroused her even more. “Turn onto your stomach.” 

The command was powerful. She obliged, turning and revealing the fact that she was wearing a thong, exposing her entire backside. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Mari. I think I’ll just have to eat you instead.”

Marinette’s retort was cut off when Adrien’s teeth nipped at her ass. She gasped, the spring coiling inside her stomach tightening with every bite and pinch. She was squirming with his touch, melwing with the sharp but pleasurable sensations mingling. She was losing her train of thought. No, she couldn’t even form words. Not when Adrien gave her left cheek a loud, stinging smack, and  _ definitely _ not when he slipped the silky material of her panties aside and ran two fingers along her soaking lips. 

Adrien slid those fingers into her. Before he could even begin teasing her with them, she began moving on him. And then he was moving too, in and out of her, pounding into her core, so deep she could feel it in her stomach. Her nipples rubbed deliciously against the blankets with each thrust. Marinette heard the screaming before she realized it was her own, partially muffled their pillows. Just as she felt the coil in her center prepare to release, Adrien slowed his movement. Marinette whimpered in response, as he held her on the very edge of climax. 

Leaning in until his lips just brushed her ear, which sent another tingle shooting down her spine, he said, “Beg me.”

The command brought her closer, if that was even possible. But she couldn’t get her mouth to form the words. Her voice was limited to just whimpers and breathy cries. 

“Don’t you want to come?” 

She nodded.

“Then beg me. Beg me to pleasure you with my fingers.”

She was so, so close. Like a wave that kept rising but couldn’t crest, a spring wound tight. Even on the edge of climax, a hint of embarrassment tinted her voice and her cheeks. “Please,” she whispered. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He punctuated it with a hard thrust into her, and many subsequent ones after that until her climax washed over her, until she was spasming around his hand. 

Only when Marinette sank into a tired, but satisfied puddle on the bed did Adrien pull out of her. 

“You’re so unfair,” murmured Marinette, eyes still closed. 

Adrien pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “You know you like me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive ya'll! University is really dragging me away. I'll try and post more often.


End file.
